cry for you the same
by Bluebus
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, but what are the odds of meeting them? One-shot AU based off the song Fresh Static Snow with B/W characters.


**I was listening to Fresh Static Snow by Porter Robison, and it gave me an urge to write a story based on the song. Fast foward 2 hours later I came up with this lol I'm no writer but I hope you enjoy this little tidbit of a story.**

* * *

" _ **You'd fit perfectly to me, we'd end our loneliness...melt this curse away"**_

Hilda was seven when she first heard about love.

"Is it like how you feel when your mom hugs you?" She asked

Bianca shook her head "no! Well I guess it can be like that... but it's different!"

"different?"

Bianca smiled "yeah! My mommy told me how it's when you meet someone, and that you feel like they're your other half"

Hilda cocked her head in confusion "what do you mean by other half? "

Bianca fiddled with her hair " my mommy said they're called something ummm souldates?"

"Soul dates?"

"Ahh i remember, soulmates!" Bianca exclaimed "everyone has one, it's the person who is perfect to you and they make you feel love"

"Wow!" Hilda got excited "so we have soulmates!"

Bianca nodded "yup! My mommy said daddy was hers so that's why they're together"

"So how do we find them?" Hilda asked "I want to meet mine!"

Bianca shrugged "I don't know, mommy says some people do and some don't, i guess it just happens"

* * *

Hilda was 14 when Bianca met her soulmate.

His name was Cheren, he was tall and lanky. He wore glasses and stuck up his nose at everyone who he thought wasn't smart.

Hilda didn't like him at all.

He had transformed from Aspertia City, and would always talk about how much better it was than Nuvema town.

"The only redeeming quality here is Professor Junipers lab, but other than that this town is worthless" he spat one time, after school.

Bianca got red in the face, usually it was Hilda who had the temper but Cheren's comment struck a nerve with her.

"Well..." Bianca spluttered "go back to aspertia then! No one wants you here four eyes!"

Cheren smirked "four eyes, really? Try a better comeback" he looked at her up and down "if you're even capable of one, you know what they say about blondes "

Bianca was ditzy and got teased a bit when Hilda and her were little. Hilda was always there to fight them but she knew if she laid a hand on Cheren on school grounds she would be in serious trouble.

Bianca lip started to quiver "yyy.." she hiccuped and wiped some tears away "you're an asshole!" She broke out in tears and started to run away.

Hilda was in shock, Bianca rarely cursed. The last time she did was because she stubbed her toe when they were 12.

"Bianca!" Hilda called out to her, she turned to glare at Cheren "Bianca is one of the nicest people ever, she never did anything to you. Misery must want some company huh?"

She walked away to find Bianca, who had left home.

 _There's no way that guy could be anyone's soulmate_ Hilda thought _maybe a girl who's as mean as him._

The next Monday morning at school Hilda was waiting outside the gates for Bianca as usual to go to their class. She sang while waiting

"And though I know, since you've awakened her again, she depends on youuu, she depen- what!?"

She felt her jaw drop when she saw in the distance Bianca walking towards the gates with none other than Cheren. He was carrying her books and she appeared to be giggling while he talk.

"What the hell?" Hilda decided to go inside before Bianca saw her and interrogated her later at lunchtime.

Lunchtime came and before Bianca went to the cafeteria, Hilda pulled her aside to questioned her.

"What do you mean he's actually a nice guy?" Hilda exclaimed when Bianca told her about why she walked with Cheren in the morning

Bianca nodded "He came over to my house to apologize over the weekend, I guess the move had a really bad effect on him so he was just taking it out in an unconventional way"

' _Great_ ' Hilda though ' _now she's speaking like him'_

Bianca went on "then he offered to help me with my homework and we just started talking about what we wanted to do, he said he wants to be a teacher! Isn't that great? He also said..."

Hilda tuned out the rest of Bianca's ramble about Cheren until she stopped talking.

"So what? You're friends with this dude now? He's stuck up and made you cry" Hilda argued

Bianca shrugged "well you're right about that but I don't know, when he came over to apologize I felt something..." she paused "it was weird, I felt calm and comfortable. I felt like he was there for me and not just to apologize just for the sake of it"

Hilda rolled her eyes "does this mean..."

Bianca nodded " Hilda I know what you're thinking and I don't want to jinx it but I feel... I feel like part of me has been complete"

Hilda scoffed "are you serious!? It's only been 3 days ! you can't believe that it's him!"

Bianca looked at the cafeteria doors "we'll just see, now c'mon! Cheren said he was going to save a table for us" she started to walk away

Hilda groaned and followed her.

After the interrogation, Bianca and Cheren were inseparable . They both were always together outside of class, Cheren help Bianca with homework and Bianca helped Cheren with talking to people.

Hilda and Cheren bumped heads at first but then Hilda saw how different Cheren acted and treated Bianca than her and everyone else . With Bianca he was patient, he blushed whenever she tripped and he had to reach and grab her from falling. He laughed when Bianca did something silly and just smiled at her when she wasn't looking. Hilda decided to be more civil with him when she realized how much Cheren liked her.

One day on a school trip to Nimbasa city, Cheren asked her something when they were alone together.

"Hey Hilda" he asked "do you believe in soulmates?"

For some reason, Hilda looked at the Ferris wheel in the middle of the park on instinct when he said it

"unfortunately I do" she responded

Cheren fixed his glasses "I tried researching it, but nothing gives a concrete explanation on whether they exist or not"

Hilda kept looking at the Ferris wheel, she felt a weird sensation in her chest as she stared.

"Everyone has one Cheren, the thing is some people meet them and some don't "

Cheren waved over at Bianca as she was walking back with cotton candy. He smiled as he saw her waving back with the cotton candy and then trying to catch it when it slipped from her hand.

"I think I met mine..." he whispered

* * *

Hilda was 16 when she asked her mom about her dad.

"Was he your soulmate?" Hilda asked as they both sat outside on the porch. It was summertime and the warm air felt comforting as the sun was beginning to set.

Hilda's mom sat quietly looking at the sky as it turned a pale pink. It reminded her of when Hilda's father propose to her on the beaches of Undella Town, the sky was the same color that day.

"No I don't think he was..." she mused "or maybe I wasn't his"

Hilda rested her chin on her knee, speaking about her dad was a sensitive topic. He left when Hilda was five, and ask for divorce when she was seven. Although he provides for her financially, he has very limited contact with both her and her mom.

"Mom, why haven't you tried looking for someone else? " Hilda asked "don't you want to find your soulmate"

Hilda's mom turned to her daughter and gave her a small sad smile "Hilda you have think realistically, there's 5 billion people in this world" she looked at the sky "the odds of meeting someone who's perfect for you, well they're very small"

Hilda frowned at the thought, she looked at the last rays of sunlight disappearing over the forest. She wondered if her soulmate was staring at the sunset too.

"Besides, i have a beautiful daughter I'm raising" Hilda's mom reached over and grabbed her hand "there's no need for a soulmate"

* * *

Hilda was 18 when she thought she met her soulmate.

"Nice to meet you!" The boy extended his hand "my names hilbert! I live two rooms over"

Hilda had just moved in dorms to the attend Nimbasa University. She was the only one from Nuvema town as both Cheren and Bianca decided to go to Aspertia College together after they graduated.

"I'm Hilda" she shook his hand and smiled

"Hilbert and Hilda?" A boy with red hair snickered " you guys must be soulmates "

Hilbert blushed "shut up chili! " he nervously fixed his hat "sorry about my roommate, he's a bit obnoxious "

Hilda felt a bit giddy "no it's fine! Our names are pretty similar" she laughed

Hilbert chuckled too "yeah they are"

The entire first semester Hilda became close friends with Hilbert. They both had very common interests: they wanted to be wild life biologists, liked sports,both came from tiny towns; Hilbert was from anville town where someone could only get there by a train in Nimbasa.

Hilda made other friends too, her RA Elesa had a friend named Skyla who became buddies with Hilda whenever she came to visit at the dorms. She was super friendly and gorgeous, having thick long red hair that feel to her waist and sparkling blue eyes. She was studying to become a mechanical engineer and then a pilot like her grandfather.

"Hilda I respect you so much!" Skyla said one day when they were in the dorm study room "I don't think I would ever come to a completely different city by myself, I only came here because I knew Elesa"

Hilda looked up from her notes, "well it isn't that bad, Hilbert keeps me a lot of company"

Something changed in Skyla when she mentioned Hilbert " oh yeah Hilbert" Skyla forced a giggle "so what's the scoop? Are you guys dating? you're always together"

Hilda blushed "no! We're just good friends, that's all"

Skyla looked a bit relieved "good friends eh? You know Valentine's Day is coming up, maybe you guys won't be such good friends then"

Hilda tried to act nonchalant "haha I'm sure we'll still be just friends by then too"

Hilda was proven wrong when a week later Hilbert asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Well?" His bright blue eyes stared into her as he cupped her face "will you?"

Hilda felt her the blood rushing to her face, her heart was beating about 100 miles of hour and she felt weak in her knees.

Is this it? She thought Is the feeling of meeting my soulmate?

"Yes!" She said "of course I'll be your girlfriend"

Hilbert smiled and closed the distance between them. He warm lips covered her soft ones, as Hilda leaned in to him feeling utter bliss.

For the next two years, Hilda and Hilbert dated. Hilbert was great, he was kind and had a great sense of humor. He was adventurous too as one time he took Hilda on a getaway trip to Opelucid city to see the ancient stone dragons that were known in the city.

"They're magnificent " Hilbert said as he led Hilda thrown the clobberstone streets of the city "just like you"

Hilda smiled as Hilbert kissed her cheek, they walk around all through the city to look at the architecture. They stopped at a nearby park to rest to have an evening picnic when the sun was setting.

"Shit I forgot the drinks!" Hilbert got up from the blanket "I'll be back!" He jogged toward a vending machine on the other side.

Hilda leaned on her elbows as she stared at the sky, it was a pale rose pink. It reminded her of the time she talked to her mother outside of her house.

"He's not the one" a soft voice said

Hilda instantly got it up in surprise and looked for the owner of the voice, it was a woman about 3 feet from her who said it.

The woman looked like a princess, she had a pink gown and wavy long blonde hair that went last her waist. Her face look angelic as the suns rays hit her face when she looked at the sky.

"Excuse me but what are you saying?" Hilda got a bit defensive, while the lady looked wise and trustworthy she wasn't in no place to speak about Hilbert like that.

The lady kept looking at the sky in a sad smile "it's a curse really, never meeting but always being a part of each other"

Hilda stares at confusion at the lady "I'm sorry but can you elaborate ?"

The lady looked at Hilda, her bright green eyes shined like emeralds but held a certain amount in sadness "he's out there looking at the sky too" she turned her back and started walking away

Hilda got up to follow her "wait! Can you exp-"

"I'm back!" Hilbert came up from behind her with two drinks "Hilda what are you doing?"

Hilda turn to look at Hilbert "there was this lady!"

Hilbert looked confused "what lady? There's no one over there"

Hilda turn around and saw the lady disappeared completely

 _Weird_ she thought she _was literally a couple of feet in front of me_

"Wow look at the sky! It's so pink!"

Hilda looked up a felt a bit of of sadness

"He's out there looking at the sky too" the lady's words rang through her mind

Two months after the trip, Hilda paid a surprise visit to Cheren and Bianca in Aspertia.

"Why didn't Hilbert come with you?" Cheren asked

Hilda sank into the couch trying to relieve her jet lag, she hated flying.

"He said he had a big project to work on"

Cheren hummed "but it's spring break, and aren't you guys the same majors? Then you would have a project too"

Bianca came in with some snacks and drinks, Hilda lazily pick up a bag of chips from Bianca and mouthed 'I love you ' as she opened them and started eating

"Oh Cheren stop pestering her with questions, she's tired!" Bianca said, she ruffled his hair "let her rest!"

"Ahh not the hair B!" Cheren squirmed away from her "I just think it would be better if Hilbert was with her so she wouldn't get that upset at the news"

Hilda stopped her chip eating and looked over at Cheren, "what news?"

Bianca stopped playing with Cheren's hair and stood behind him almost like she was using him as a shield. Cheren gulped and fiddled with his tie. Bianca peered over Cheren shoulder

"Hilda we love you very much and appreciate you and we've been friends for a long time..." Cheren interrupted her

"Bianca don't delay it! We have a plane to catch too"

Hilda sat upright "plane?"

Bianca played with Cheren's sleeve averting her eyes "well you see... we weren't expecting you to come and since it's spring break we actually booked a trip to go to Undella Town and our plane leaves in 5 hours"

"What!?" Hilda groaned and sank deep into the couch "this can't be happening"

"Sorry Hilda, we didn't expect a surprise visit but I'll offer to buy you plane ticket back to Nimbasa" Cheren said

Bianca finally stopped hiding behind him and sank down on her knees to hug Hilda on the couch "I'm so so sorry! I know how much you dislike flying please forgive us!"

Hilda could barely move under Bianca's bear hug, "I'll forgive you once you let go you're crushing me!" She said out of breathe.

Bianca let go and Cheren helped her off the floor "we'll make it up to you! I promise!"

Hilda stared at the ceiling in defeat, "yeah that's fine, B"

10 hours later Hilda found herself back in Nimbasa, she didn't bother to tell Hilbert about coming back thinking he would be busy with his project. She did however decide to go to his place to crash since it was closer to the airport and her jet lag was killing her.

Once she got to his apartment, she walked in expecting him to be in his living room. To her surprised, she found all the lights off except the one in his room.

Hilda checked her xtransceiver, it read 11:21 pm "a bit early he must be alseep already" she thought

She walked towards his room and opened the door and stared in shock at the sight before her.

There in the bed was a sleeping naked Hilbert, which was a normal thing. Hilbert liked sleeping naked.

What wasn't normal was a naked sleeping Skyla cuddled with Hilbert.

A lot of emotions went through Hilda: anger, betrayal, shock, and a tinge of sadness. She wanted to scream, to throw something at them, to wake them up so they can feel humiliated.

But suddenly the words of the lady at Opelucid Park were heard.

" _He's not the one"_

So ,she didn't do any of those things. Hilda was tired and she felt defeated so she simply took a picture of them and sent it to both of them in a group message

"Skyla don't talk to me again, hilbert you weren't the one" she typed

Hilda inhaled a deep breathe and quietly shaking with anger walked away. She picked the things that were hers from the apartment and left.

It was about 6 months after that she agreed to meet Hilbert in person again.

"Hilda I'm sorry, I just... fuck I don't even know what to say...I really did love you but Skyla I felt.."

"You felt different " Hilda interrupted in a monotone voice, they were at a cafe in Castelia city where Hilda moved to for an internship. She was going to be relocated to a different region soon which is why she agreed to see Hilbert. Bianca and Cheren suggested it for the sake of 'closure'

Hilbert looked down in shame "yeah that" he sipped on his coffee "honestly I felt like that since the beginning but don't get me wrong I liked you too and everyone kept saying how well we looked togeth-"

Hilda slammed her hand on the table "Hilbert please stop trying to excuse yourself, you cheated on me and hurt my feelings" Hilda frowned at him "the only reason I agreed to this other than Bianca and Cheren telling me to is to ask you a question"

Hilbert gulped in nervousness "I'm sorry, what is it?"

Hilda felt her eyes water "is she your soulmate?" Her voice broke a bit

Hilbert looked away from Hilda, he tried to focus on the crowds of people in effort to not break in front of Hilda.

"Yeah" his voiced wavered "I think she is"

* * *

Hilda was 26 when she knew he was there.

She was at Nimbasa City, once again. Cheren and Bianca had brought their son to the amusement park for his 4th birthday and there was no way Hilda would skip it. While she hated the city, she found some solace in the amusement park. The ferris wheel always gave her some form of comfort, as if someone in the carts was watching her.

She was watching Grey as Bianca and Cheren went to buy some candy from the stands. He kept running around eager to get on the rides.

"Aunt Hilda! Fewis wheel! Let's go on the fewis wheel!" He ran towards the line

Hilda chased after him "Grey wait!" She caught up and picked him up "we have to wait for your parents"

Grey pouted "they take a long time! Pleasee it's by birthday ! " he made a puppy dog face, his bright green eyes watered in plea.

While the kid had Cheren's dark hair, he sure knew how to mimic Bianca's facial expressions. Hilda sighed in defeat.

"Okay let's go, but we have to hurry before your parents come back"

Grey shot his hands in the air "yay!"

Hilda took them to the line and within five minutes they got in a cart.

As Hilda got in the cart she felt a wave of calmness go over here. As if someone who was previously here was going to keep here safe.

She sat Grey on the bench and the herself. The ferris wheel started moving.

"Wooo! Fewis wheel!" Grey exclaimed

Hilda smiled at down at Grey when she noticed something lodged in the corner of where he was sitting at. She leaned over to inspect it more closely. It appeared to be a necklace of some sort. She reached over Grey and grabbed it with her hand.

The necklace was a small black ball with 3 colored rings surrounding it like Saturn. Despite being lodged in the cold steel cart, it felt perfectly warm in her hands.

It looked simple but Hilda thought it was the most beautiful thing she saw. The calmness and comfort that she always got from the Ferris wheel amplified when she grabbed the necklace.

Their Ferris wheel cart was at the top and the entire sky was brought into their view.

"Wow! Look at the sky aunt Hilda!" Grey pointed out the window

Hilda looked from the necklace to see the sky. It was a brilliant rose gold pink that stretch to the sunset all the way in the horizon.

"Aunt Hilda? Why are you crying?" Grey grabbed her arm in concern

Hilda didn't even noticed the tears falling down her face. She quietly sobbed as she stared out at the sky while grasping the necklace.

"I'm okay Grey" Hilda said "It's just I know he's out there looking at the sky too"

" _ **Though I'd never know your name, I'll cry for you the same"**_


End file.
